Heron
by nexinha
Summary: L e Raito vão para a grecia e passam na melhor faculdade de toda grecia junto com as irmãs yamotto juntos com essas irmãs um novo death note


Heron

Capitulo I: Bem vindos a Grécia

- Japão 18:17. Hora exata da captura de um dos maiores traficantes de todo o Japão. Uma investigação muito difícil, mas com a ajuda de duas meninas a polícia consegue capturar Itary Hyaga. O capitão da policia agradece as duas jovens irmãs – Yuki e Kisha Yamotto – por ajudarem a policia. Sem elas, eles não teriam conseguido. – falou a repórter do noticiário das 6 dando as ultimas noticias.

Raito assistia a reportagem assim como L também, porem os dois perceberam algo nas mãos das duas meninas, um livro de capa preta, ambas seguravam um.

Raito antes avisado pelo seu shinagame que havia no mundo dos humanos dois Death Note, alem do de Missa. Logo ele pensou que um dos livros que estava que estava com uma das garotas, era o Death Note justamente por causa da eficácia das irmãs em achar o criminoso, mas ele não sabia qual das duas era a dona do dele. Entretanto o seu shinagame já sabia e deu risadas pela preocupação de Raito. L também percebeu a presença do Death Note e se preocupou se empenhando ainda mais em investigá-las.

Durante uma semana saiu varias reportagens em variados jornais e revistas sobre a eficiência e inteligência. Até que certo dia saiu outra reportagem que informava o seguinte:

"Irmãs Yamotto alem de ajudar nas investigações da policia, passaram como as quatro melhores na universidade grega" – publicou o jornal Japan City.

Tanto L como Raito leram essa noticia e ficaram intrigados, porém os outros dois que foram os melhores eram justamente eles. L fica pensativo e cada vez mais intrigado com as irmães Yamotto, com a inteligência delas.

Dia 06 de Janeiro embarcam para a Grécia a família Yagami, a família Yamotto e L. ambos em direção a Universidade de Heron.

Kisha irmã mais velha por diferença de um ano de idade parece não se empolgar muito para a ida para a Grécia, pois senti muita falta de seus pais de origem – Japão – Quando chega a solo grego, dentro do carro que a levava para a sua nova casa, ela escreve em seu diário.

- "Estudei muito para estar aqui, aonde sempre quis conhecer, passei para a melhor universidade da Grécia, porém sinto muita saudade do Japão... percebo algo, aqui muitas coisas irão acontecer."

Depois de quatro horas de viagem a família Yamotto enfim chega à sua casa nova.

L. vai para o hotel até arranjar uma casa para comprar, com ele vai também o computador que nunca desgruda dele, L. parece nem ligar por estar em um país diferente do seu de origem, mas a cada minuto que e passa mais ele fica intrigado com o Death Note e as irmãs Yamotto.

Entretanto Raito parece agir como L., parece não ligar por estar longe de seu país e também se preocupa com o terceiro Death Note. A cada momento em que Raito se preocupava com as irmãs Yamotto mais Ryuk ri, porque ele sabe quem é a dona, porém para Raito não sabe e se preoculpa.

Enfim chega o dia mais esperado para todos na Universidade de Heron, as boas vindas do Reitor, a apresentação, e o discurso dos quatro que obtiveram as melhores notas de todos os candidatos.

Previsto para começar o discurso de boas-vindas a universidade as 11:00 da manhã só foi começar as 12:00.

O Reitor se aproximava do microfone em cima do palco, um discurso longo e chato começando pelas desculpas, até que depois de uma hora de discurso ele apresenta, aos pais e aos alunos, os quatro alunos que conseguiram as melhores notas: Raito Yagami em 1º lugar, Hideki Ryuga (L.) em 2º lugar, Kisha Yamotto em 3º e por ultimo, mas sem ser menos merecedora, Yuke Yamotto.

Ambos se olharam, ambos como se quisessem desvendar cada um dos quatro. Cada irmã com um livro de capa preta na bolsa. Raito e Ryuga percebem.

-O Shinagami de Raito fica de um jeito diferente e Raito estranha.

Raito começa seu discurso.

- Bom, primeiramente quero dizer, muito obrigada ao reitor pelas boas-vindas, estudei muito assim como todos aqui, eu tinha, ou melhor dizendo eu tenho um objetivo e farei de tudo para alcançar-lo, e agora já dei o primeiro passo, entrei na Universidade de Heron. Mais meu objetivo não é fazer a diferença e sim realizar o meu desejo, obrigado, e boa noite a todos.

Todos estranham o discurso de Raito, não era o que se esperava do aluno que entro em Heron em primeiro lugar.

Então o reitor passa o microfone para  
Ryuga (L.), o segundo colocado.

- Simplesmente passei – diz Hyuga (L.)

Alguns riem, alguns analisam, alguns se surpreendem, principalmente pelo jeito de Ryuga estar vestido para uma cerimônia tão importante para muitos presentes ali, como deveria ser para Ryuga. como sendo o segundo melhor.

L. olha para Kisha com um olhar estranho.

Então o reitor fala discursando – então venha Kisha Yamotto a terceira colocada.

Kisha, porém excita um pouco em falar, seu jeito quieto faz com que ela não fale muitas palavras, entretanto ela tira de sua bolsa um livro preto e aparenta que vai ler o que esta escrito nele. Ryuaga e Raito logo pensam

- O Death Note!

Porém Kisha não o abre deixando Ryuga e Raito ainda mais intrigados, entretanto o shinagami começava a rir cada vez mais alto ao perceber a preocupação de Raito e L.

- Estudei muito para estar aqui, tenho sonhos, objetivos e desejos como qualquer um aqui, minha colocação em terceiro lugar não quer dizer nada, simplesmente sorte, me empenharei a cada momento para realizar o meu sonho, obrigada pela atenção de todos e boa noite – Diz Kisha friamente com seu jeito calculista de ser.

Ryuga a olhou com um olhar de surpresa, Raito a olhou como se a encarasse, porém ela nem o olha, mas olha para o L. como se já o conhecesse.

Agora o reitor anuncia Yuke Yamotto a quarta colocada para universidade de Heron.

Yuke pareceu dar um discurso muito mais animador ou mais ou menos.

- Boa tarde para começar. Bom como minha irmã e os outros dois – Raito e Hyuga – eu estudei muito para está aqui e me empenhei a cada dia que se passou. Estou muito feliz que um dois meus sonhos foi realizado que é entrar para Heron. A partir daí darei continuidade a realizar meus outros sonhos. Bom, assim como o reitor disse: Bem vindos a Heron isso também serve pra mim – todos riem – Obrigada.

Yuke voltou ao seu lugar e Ryuk agiu estranhamente, Raito percebei e ficou muito intrigado.

Então o reitor falou para todos os alunos. – Bem vindos a universidade de Heron! Espero que estudem muito As aulas começam amanhã às oito horas da manhã, e sejam pontuais, nãos aceitamos atrasos. Muito obrigado pela presença de todos e mais uma vez bem vindos.

Ryuga levanta e se dirige a em direção a Kisha e a pergunta – Foi difícil o caso Itary?

Kisha que estava andando em direção a sua família parou Olhou para trás em direção a Ryuga.

- Então veio do Japão também? – perguntou Kisha.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas Raito Yagami também veio do Japão!

- Acho que notei, mas não acredito que é sobre as nossas origens que você quer falar? Porque a pergunta sob o caso Itary? Acho que não tenho fã clube.

Ryuga se impressiona com o jeito dela lembrando a ele alguém, ou melhor, o lembrando.

- Não por nada, mas acertou não do seu fã clube acho essas coisas de fã besteira. Bem, vou indo.

Kisha ficou intrigada com aquele garoto por parecer tanto com ela. Um garoto com estilo estranho, mas com uma grande inteligência. Kisha se dirigiu a seus pais - Hiroshi e Yono Yamotto . Quando são abordadas por Raito.

- Muito prazer. Meu nome é Raito Yagami.

- É eu percebi quando lhe anunciaram – diz Kisha

- Kisha! Olha a educação. – repreendeu Yuki

- Não se importe. Yuki, não é? Sua irmã simplesmente esta sendo sincera – diz Raito

Ryuk olha para as duas e da risada, porém logo para e fica estranho, meio incomodado com algo.

- Raito nos dê licença temos que ir, por virmos do Japão assim como você ainda temos muito o que botar em ordem. TCHAU – Diz Kisha puxando sua irmã pelo braço.

Em casa a família Yamotto organiza as coisas da instalação.

Perto da hora do jantar Yuki bate na porta do quarto de Kisha.

- Licença irmã. Posso entrar? - disse Yuki.

- Sim, entre – respondeu Kisha.

- Nossa Kisha, seu quarto está lindo! – expressa Yuki.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Mana. Sabe aquele rapaz...

- Qual? O Ryuga ou o Raito? – perguntou Kisha.

- O Raito é lógico! O Ryuga é muito estranho! – respondeu Yuki

- Bom, o que tem ele?

- Bom, não sei como lhe dizer, mas... eu achei ele muito bonito, inteligente. Ele ficou em primeiro lugar você viu? O jeito dele até me lembra você, ele me encantou , só que... ele estava nos observando e nos calculando... Eu percebi isso!

- Eu também e não entendi o porquê? – falou Kisha.

- Kisha, Yuke vamos jantar, o jantar esta na mesa – Diz Yomo (mãe)

Depois do jantar Kisha da boa noite aos pais e vai para o quarto, fecha a porta, deita em sua cama e começa a escrever em seu diário.

- "Aqueles dois são muito estranhos, ambos nos calculando, tanto eu quando a Yuke. A Yuke gostou do Raito, porém acho ele muito estranho, mas quem realmente me impressionou foi o Ryuga não sei o porque...

07 de Janeiro, primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Heron

Kisha se arruma como sempre, devagar e coloca suas roupas favoritas: uma saia azul escura, uma blusa de manga com um decote em V preto, all star preto, luva preta e uma cruz de metal como cordão, seus cabelos soltos ( preto com mechas roxas). Ela pega sua mochila e desce para tomar o seu café da manhã.

Enquanto isso Yuke acorda atrasada e se arruma correndo e toma seu café mais rápido ainda. Seu pai lhe da carona até a universidade, enfrente a universidade o pai dela diz:

- Estou muito orgulhoso de vocês minhas filhas – diz Hiroshi (pai)

- Agora vão já dei de pai chorão. Boa aula minhas filhas-

Yuke assim como kisha e todos os novos calouros ficam meio perdidas.

Kisha a procura de seu armário bate de frente com Hideki Ryuga e deixa seuas coisas cairem no chão, entre eles seu diário de capa preta

- Ryuga a pede desculpas e se levanta e anda enfrente.

-Hei acha que não percebi que pegou pegou meu caderno preto, será que pode me devolver de volta agora!? – diz kisha intrigada

-Sim

-Ryuga (L ) se impresiona


End file.
